


THAT DAY ALL THE AVENGERS HAD FEVER

by HanyaYuzura



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America, Figure Skating RPF, Ironman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom, ant man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom, the increadible hulk
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanyaYuzura/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: They are the mighty avengers. There is nothing they cannot do. There is nothing they cannot defeat.Be it Aliens or terrorists, nothing can bring them down...except viruses.So when Earth's greatest superheroes all came down with fever, S.H.I.E.L.D had to take drastic measures. They must ensure the safety of the universe while their best fighters were confined in the most advance facility called BED.  To do this, they have to employ the aid of ordinary citizens to fill in their shoes for 3 days.HOWEVER, the chosen ones are not cops, not soldiers, not even special agents. They are men of noble births...strong hearts...incomparable powers.They are...figure skaters?In a sudden mix of two very different worlds, what will happen when 6 athletes were given superpowers to keep an eye on the world for 3 days? Will humanity remain safe? Or will the substitue heroes be the reasons for apocalypse?





	THAT DAY ALL THE AVENGERS HAD FEVER

There was a loud thud and Javier Fernandez was damn sure it's his weight against a steel floor. He was cursing in Spanish because his joints hurt, his shackles are breaking his wrists plus the sack dawned on his head smells like rotten potato. When it was finally removed, all he saw were soldier-like men leaving through a steel door that dropped down behind them.  
He was still trying to figure out where the hell he is when a voice startled him a bit.  
  
"Ey--Javier, s'up?"  
  
"Patrick?!" If the Canadian had not spoken, he would think he's alone. He should be a bit relieved that he has a companion-or... "Were you the one who kidnapped me?" he shot accusing look at his fellow skater.  
  
"Nice try, " Chan simply chuckled and raised his own wrists which were also bound. "One more thing--it's not kidnap. You are not a kid anymore."  
  
"You still have the humor to say that when you don't know what's gonna happen to the two of us?"  
  
"Two? You know how to count or you're just blind.?" Tha Canadian gestured his head behind him and Javier saw that there are two more men on the floor--unconscious.  
  
"Aren't they..Nathan Chen and Mikhail Kolyada?"  
  
"Uhuh. Came in before me--those two are still high on tranquilizers. I guess 'whoever they are' that kidnapped or old napped us can't handle their shreiks."  
  
"What about him?" he nodded to the direction of the young man sitting by the the control panels, looking out of the window of what seemed to be a floating ship. "Is he okay?" He asked that because the boy is scary quiet for someone who can be considered sane.  
  
"Ah-maybe he's still processing where we are." then Patrick turned to the boy "Hey Jin! ...what's 2+2??"  
  
"Quad" the latter answered without even looking at them.  
  
"Yup.." Chan nodded "He's okay."  
  
Fernandez was still disgusted at how Patrick seemed indifferent to the danger they are in when the door beeped open.  
  
"Hello gentlemen." in came a bald man whose other eye has a patch. Following him is a short guy who looked rather scared and awkwad but at least not blindfolded.  
  
"Oh it's Shoma Uno." cheerful acknowledgement drew Boyang's attention to the scene. The chinese skaters saw how Shoma Uno was pushed to their corner.  
  
"Wake em' iup." the bald guy said to the soldiers and the unconscious were slapped awake. After giving them hawk-eyed glances, the stranger glanced back to a woman asking her, "Maria, are these all?"  
  
"The last is still on the way, Sir." the woman briskly reported.  
  
"Good. Prepare the S.A.W." With that, the soldiers made a salute and left.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? Who AM I?" "I am Nicholas Fury. Diector of S.H.I.E.L.D. This is my second in command Agent Maria Hill. You are here because you have been chosen to a mission so great you have not imagined before."  
  
'Or never wanted.' Javier added silently on his mind because he's not really up to presidential speeches. He's a straightforward kind of person. The kind that skates when he wants to and ditches practice when he feels like it. "If it's so special a mission--why did you have to tie us up? Or is this a welcome gift?" He sarcastically raised his shackles.  
Fury fished out a small device from his pocket and pushed a tiny button on it. Their shackles disbanded at the same time and they are set free.  
  
"Sweet." Mikhail Kolyada commented.  
  
" We apologize for the rough treatment our soldiers offered you. It's universal S.O.P. Have a seat please." Soldiers picked them up and dropped them on a round table. All six of themfinaaly free but still being watched. The moment they are in position, the lights went off and the table where they where in, glowed and moved. It's a table supercomputer.  
  
" Suuper cool--" Is Nathan even aware they are not playing here? He looked very impressed. "Ahm..So-why are we here again?" the American finally asked.  
  
"You have been selected as substitute agents for S.H.I.E.L.D in place of the Avengers."  
They stared at the man like he is some kind of a crazy senior citizen.  
  
"Whuuut?" Nathan raised both brows.  
  
"Hahaha--" Boyang pretended to laugh  
  
"That sounds epic. Crazy--but epic." Kolyada said.  
PAtrick just shrugged while Shoma just blinked 6 times in extreme cluelessness.  
  
It was only Javier who showed the proper confused expression. "Is this a mental facility?"  
  
The bald guy gave a resigned sigh before leaning down on the table..pressing non-existent buttons and triggering a hologram of 6 familiar and ordinary looking men in a hospital room.   
  
"Good day..fellow hearoes. I am Steve Rogers (Captain America). With me are Doctor Robert Bruce Banner (the hulk), Tony stark (ironman), Peter Parker (spiderman), Thor of Asgard, Scott Lang (Antman) and T'Challa, chief of Wakanda (black panther). " the blond-haired man introduced.  
"We apologize for dragging you into this against your will. But even we, the Avengers have limits." that time, Thor burst into a series of cough. Tony handed him an inhaler.  
The figure skaters stared at the hologram with open mouths. It's still hard to grasp what's going on.  
Captain ROgers went on speaking in a very humble tone. "As you see, we are unwell. No matter how hard we try, we cannot fight to protect the world should there be a threat. "  
  
"That's why we need you--to take over that responsibility --even just for a while." Tony stark said  
  
"Wai-wai-wait-You want us to take your place?" Javier clarified.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
" Uh--You do know we are not the HERO TYPES, right? We are figure skaters!" Mikhail complained now.  
  
"And that is exactly why it had to be all of you." Antman smiled.  
  
"Protecting the world is a heavy responsibility. Only those who have the mental and physical strength are given the chance. Yet among those, only men who fights other but maintains peace can carry the burden of sacrifice. You are men who fights for peace and we've found out, the best your society ever had. Only you can become Avengers." said the haggard looking man addressed earlier as Doctor Banner.  
  
"We can't do this" Javier flat out said NO.  
  
"It will only be for three days. You need not worry. Loki's minions are currently monitored. They are not posting a threat to humanity. And S.H.I.E.L.D will provide you with ample training for the task. That is why we implore you-please do this for us..for your loved ones...for humanity." there is a reason why Capt. America is Captain. He has the ability to raise morals of even unwilling captives like them.  
  
"So what will it be? Are you ready to help us?" Scott Lang sighed.  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Nathan!" Mikhail reprimanded.  
  
"What? They need our help and you heard them, right? It can only be us. I have no problem being a temporary Avenger. I mean that'd be so cool." the young American's open mindedness made them look at each other.  
They have mixed feelings. Some looked confused, some scared, some convinced and some willing but cautious while others still don't know what's going on..  
  
"Please. We are asking you not as heroes but as ordinary citizens. Please don't leave the world unguarded."  
Those were the words that moved them. In the end, they nodded and reluctantly took the offer.  
  
Once the show was done and the light sparked back within the room, Director Fury continued to speak.  
"Congratulations. From now, you will form an elite sQUAD that will resume the duties, responsibilities and missions of the Avengers."  
  
Boyang snickered hearing the term QUad. He gained a sharp look from the director. "Sorry-sport obsessions." the young chinese boy sank in a little in his seat.  
  
"As I was saying--your identities will be secret. You will be trained in the Avengers military unit. All their identities, files, weapons, barracks, gadgets, gizmos,their shaves, even their toothbrushes will all be yours until they are cleared to resume duties. You have access to any S.H.I.E.L.D archive should you need them in your missions and you can command the squad units under the absent heroes."  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard." Patrick's acting passive again.  
  
"It isn't hard. And you have my word we will exhaust all our efforts to make all 7 of you ready as soon as necessary."  
  
"Seven?" Javier's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"Uh--did you miscalculate or--I look double to you?" Nathan questioned innocently while pointing at himself.  
  
"No. Seven of you will take on the missions of the Avengers. You- for the mean time will be Captain America" said pointing to Nathan Chen.  
  
"That decision was purely based on Nationality, right?" Nathan gave a resigned sigh.  
  
"Mikhail Kolyada will be Ironman,"  
  
"Is that because I am into technology and stuff?"  
  
"It's because you have a poker face." Patrick snickered.  
  
"Javier Fernandez , prepare to become Thor." When Fury pointed to the Spaniard, his smile turned to horror  
  
"Not in a million years!"  
  
"Oh come on Javi--you're lucky. You're a God. A God without a haircut but still a God. "  
Shoma held in a smile with Boyang's teasing Fernandez.  
  
"I will get back at you, little guy. " was the threat.  
The director turned to Chan and announced. "You will take the place of The inredible hulk"  
  
"Ha? No way! I hate green!"  
  
"That's all you're worried about? NOt the million shirts you'll be tearing?" Mikhail questioned. When Patrick tried to pick a fight, MAria Hill stopped them with words.  
"See? You have anger issues. You'll be hulk."  
  
The five guys tried in their hardest to bite the laughter leaking out of their mouths. What if Patrick really transforms? They're dead meat!  
  
"Boyang Jin will serve the squad as Spiderman." Nicholas went on with the assignments.  
  
"Weee!I love spiders!" the Chinese childishly clapped his hands. That doesn't need argument.  
  
"Umm..What about me?" Shoma politely raised his hand.  
  
"Of course Mr. Uno..you will be Ant man."  
  
"Why do I get to be the ant?" the Japanese can't help but wince in protest.  
  
"Because you're good at pretending to be either invisible or tiny." Nathan's joking face was erased once Shoma shot him a certain look. "That's a compliment bro--" the teenager raise both hands in defense.  
  
"That's only six. You said there are seven of us." Javier can't help but notice.  
  
Just in time, Maria Hill spoke softly into her earpiece and later reported to her superior.  
"Sir-" *whisper* whisper* whisper more*  
  
"It's about time." Nicholas doesn't even need to give an order.  
Maria immediately understood and spoke back to her earpiece saying,   
"Send HIM in.

In less than 5 seconds, the door beeped open. In came a slender man wearing black under armour gears and walked towards them in a graceful ,calm but intimidating countenance that is undeniably that of a king. His hair bouncing and gazing straight ahead.   
They cannot help but look at his direction, jaws dropping in amazement with how a latecomer can have such a glorious entrance that he almost looked like he's in a cat walk. One would think all that's lacking is the glorious trumpet sounds and drum rolls. Behind him followed the soldiers who look more like guarding him rather than watching him. And the moment those slit eyes shifted on them, somebody can't help but whistle.  
"Is it just me or I am seeing him in slow motion?" Mikhail tilted his head in amusement and amazement.  
Shoma's eyes glistened with familiarity.   
  
"I believe you know him.This is Yuzuru Hanyu- the Black Panther."  
"Ohhh..." they all nodded in chorus as if coming to a unified agreement that indeed the title suited him best.  
  
"Well-I second the motion." Javier laughed.  
  
Hanyu eventually stopped beside the Director, his face focused and serious. Despite the stoic attitude, the Japanese bowed slightly to them in greetings.  
Patrick's gaze dropped to Hanyu's hands.  
"Why isn't he shackled like us when we arrived?" that sounded like a protest.  
  
"Not necessary. He was the only one who willingly came with us. It will be disrespectful to a warrior who embraced the responsibility even before it was given to him." Fury explained.  
  
"What does he mean?" Boyang asked Shoma.  
  
"It means he's a willing victim. Plus, he's the Olympic champion."  
  
"That is so not fair." Patric's bickering was only returned by Hanyu with a slight teasing smile that seems to say,   
'because I'm the best' .  
  
"As I was saying, the 7 of you will be working together under my supervision. And since you have been a team in your sport, you will no longer be given training for solidarity but only for things related to your new personalities. And your personalities are reflected on your weapons." at Fury's signal, the soldiers walked briskly to the table, placed a titanium briefcase for the eyepatched man to open. It took a special key, an access code and a finger print to reveal the things inside.  
Seven palm sized balls all placed in their own individual slots. It was distributed to each of them while Maria explained what they are.  
  
"They are Special Action Weapon or S.A.W. They are custom made for every Avenger and activated by their DNA. We had to make temporary alterations so you can access them for training.  
  
"Wow..." Nathan marveled at the ball that changed color at the touch of his hand. It glowed and then expanded into a shield that made him laugh with excitement. "Captain America's shield!!"  
  
"This is insane!" Mikhail exclaimed when his ball turned to a mask and he tried it on. "Its like I'm in a virtual world"  
  
"Mine is not working" Patrick complained.  
"Ah-that. You have to be angry to activate it. We can't have the big guy wrecking the headquarters now, can we?"  
  
Boyang playfully waved his web around..accidentally spilling one on Shoma's..who in turn suddenly disappeared and turned ant-size. "Shoma? Shoma!"   
  
While Boyang frantically searched for the Japanese on the steel floor, Javier tried getting accustomed to his hammer. He can lift it just fine. He heard it return to the owner no matter what so he tried it. But he was almost out of control that the hammer zoomed a curve above everybody's head and boomeranged back to Yuzuru's direction. Good thing the quiet man was built on pure reflexes. He automatically drew his head back- with the hammer almost missing his nose.   
Javier quickly caught the naughty thing."I am so sorry--." he hissed in apology.  
  
Yuzuru Hanyu did not say anything or looked anything. But he was holding his own ball that powered him up into a full black coated panther with cat-like gold eyes and the golden fang medallion .  
Javier dropped the hammer. Nathan stared with a "meow" escaping his mouth and Boyang totally forgot about Shoma. Kolyada peeped out of his mask while Patrick crossed his arms unfairly.  
"You always get the best part, don't you?" adressing Hanyu.  
  
The Japanese did not answer.only transformed back to human form and handed the ball back to Nicholas. Even with a new weapon, he can control his transformations immediately. Not like that is surprising anymore.  
  
Their weapons were collected once again and returned to their slots.   
"Tomorrow you start training how to use these things. Only the 7 of you are allowed access to this oom where your weapons will be lying safe. Should you want to use it for training or on missions..they are your to control. But we will get to it later. For now-you will be led to your training ground immediately. Any questions?" Fury opened.   
  
Nathan immediately raised his hand like a child. "Uhm can I change this star thing for my initial?I like to personalize things."  
  
"Technically, it's not yours and you are not Captain Nathan so N- as in NO."  
  
"Can I request another body color instead of green? Anything but green." it was Parick's turn to Demand.   
  
"This is a security agency-not a crayon factoy. NO" Boyang excitedly raised his question too but the S.H.I.E.L.D director already recited even before he can say the first word "If you are asking if you can use your powers for personal reason, if you can use it get a discount from the gym, or get super rich ...NO, NO and NO. Any other stupid question?" Nobody moved a lip. They all crouched on their seats when their stupid questions were guessed perfectly.   
  
None. Dismised." after announcing that, Fury walked out leaving only a few soldiers to attend to them.

44 hours later,..  
Shoma secretly entered the room and he found himself looking into the glass encasing where their weapons are kept. He had been aching to try controlling his weapon once again. He was so frustrated that his fellow countryman managed to own his weapon while he couls not turn back to normal without Mariah's help.   
True enough, the well secured encasing opened upon reading his DNA. He picked up the ball assigned to him but got curious with the others and tried on one ball. It turned out to be Yuzuru's. He was so excited to see himself transform into black Panther and back again. He was giggling with excitement when a drill alarm made him jump in surprise. The slots overturned. He gasp with horror seeing seven balls roll all over the floor on different direction.  
"Oh shit-Oh shit Oh shit...!" he cursed while frantically chasing after the illusive things. He eventually picked them all up and placed them hurriedly back to random slots. Thinking he might be caught snooping around, he dashed out even before someone can see him there.  
He was not even aware that each slot has a name for each hero and that he had unintentionally exchanged one ball with another.   
I mean who could tell, right? They all look like the same steel ball. Nobody would notice-MAYBE?

More sudden than his own birthday, the alarm on the entire S.H.I.E.L.D base went off and an electronic voice echoed on Uno's ears.   
  
_Assemble Avengers. Enemy detected._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.  
> I was watching the Men's category of the latest winter Olympic games and at the same time sipping coffee from my AVENGERS mug when this LIGHT BULB clicked in my head. I love the first movie of the Avengers which created quite an impression on me.Wasting no time, I hurried and wrote this work because I found the idea totally bizzare and NUTS. SInce I tend to forget things so easily, I had to publish this immediately without much thinking so forgive me in advance if there are major errors and sudden cut-off of the story. (I'm still deciding if I should continue with the fight scenes or just leave all the imagination to you, dear readers) Also, please don't mind some characters which are not really Avengers. I have included them here since I think they best suit the characters of my favorite skaters.  
> P.S  
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave kudos or comments. *backs away and hides*  
> Bye!


End file.
